Network architectures have grown increasingly complex in existing communication systems. One reason for this complexity is due to the various communications protocols that may be propagating through a given system concurrently. Each of the various communications protocols may include specific processing operations or procedures that facilitate the routing, transmission, and reception of data or information. Properly accommodating each communications protocol presents a significant challenge for system designers and network engineers. Additionally, in attempting to manage various communications protocols simultaneously, it is important that high operational speeds are maintained. Accordingly, it may be important to minimize system overflows or points of congestion as information is adequately directed to specific elements that are capable of processing the particular communications protocol. Bottlenecks that are produced by system overflows, improper direction of data, or inadequate processing of information may inhibit communication speeds and further limit bandwidth allocations for a corresponding communications architecture.